


You Are My Joy Spirit

by MikaDiamond95



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: After Return of Kings, Fluff, Holidays Theme, M/M, Un beta ed, almost pwp, handjob, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: Just a simple story about two men started over their relationship and how their daily lives activites going on Christmas holidays





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time for not posting any fics, I wanted to post Sarumi Halloween theme and Saruhiko's Birthday but I got no time, but gladly this time I could post Sarumi with Christmas theme xD anyway I wish happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this fic

Working full time on Scepter 4 after the Slate has been destroyed was not a good choice, thought Fushimi Saruhiko, the third in command in Scepter 4, who just turned 21 years old last November. He thought Scepter 4’s job without Slate power won’t be heavier as much as ordinary job, but then again the situation has proven that he was wrong.  
One year after the Slate incident not only adding more pressure to his work but also make Fushimi lost almost all his free time, especially on holidays. He don’t mind thought, since he used to be an workaholic himself.

  
Except now he wasn’t living alone. There were a certain someone whose also need share of his time for both of them.

  
Fushimi realized that after Slate incident, Yata Misaki, his former best friend and partner in crime, started to fixing their broken relationship. Fushimi didn’t mind when Yata started to asked him drink together occasionally whenever they meet in their free time.

  
Their night time turned into daily sleepover in each other’s Apartement, and one day, Yata spill out whenever he felt about Fushimi and they end up confess each other.

  
Fushimi didnt exactly confess a love declaration, he just told Yata he didn’t need friends, family, comrades, he just need Misaki to understand what he felt, and Yata laughed, he told himself was a fool, didnt see what Fushimi need the most.

  
And then they started going out in summer, Fushimi moved into bigger apartement for both of them, the Moving Party was messy, mostly because Homra’s folks come and celebrate with them. Fushimi found out he didn’t feel uncomfortable around them anymore, in fact he spend a lot time with Kusanagi and Anna in the party, and he missed Totsuka little bit.

  
After the party, they returned to basic daily living, Fushimi went out to office on the morning, he got calls and messages from Yata during his work, sometimes when he didn’t stay late on office he had dinner with Yata, they basically living like old married couple, like Hidaka said.

  
The first kiss didnt happened until Fushimi’s 21 Birthday, with simple reason, Fushimi didnt make any moves to Yata, he may told Yata that he was too busy to did sappy things and shameful act to Yata, but he was too insecure to take further step with Yata, especially Yata was easily embrassed and hot headed person, but Yata just laughed when he heard his reasons, Yata didn’t force him to do anything, he always greet Fushimi with warm smile.

  
He may missed Yata’s anger and hurt expression, but his smiles was his favorite. And Fushimi got his ear red whenever he remember Yata pushed his lips to his for the first time. It wasn’t bad, but it did make Fushimi’s heart jumped.

  
And somehow, he addicted to it.

  
They didn’t do anything more since then, but Yata gave more peck on his cheek than usual.

  
“Fushimi-san, here the report today,” Akiyama suddenly show up and gave the report that Fushimi requested. Fushimi knocked himself from his delusion. He nodded and took Akiyama’s paper without comment.

  
And somehow his coworkers more sensitive than usual. “Fushimi-san, Captain said you can leave early,” Added Akiyama with calm gesture, even thought Fushimi can hear a hestitation from his voice.

  
“Why I must leave early? Is Captain blind that there are mountains of reports on my desk?” He replied with grumpy face.

  
“W-Well, I don’t know he suddenly told us to have free time in Christmas Eve—“

  
“Whatever, you can leave early, I’m still here to finish these troublesome reports.” Fushimi cut out Akiyama’s word and returned to work.

  
“Okay.... But Wouldn’t Yata-san waiting for you? He—“

  
“Akiyama. I said dismiss.” Said Fushimi in stern voice, Akiyama didn’t need to be told twice, he nodded and dismiss from Fushimi desk.

  
Fushimi continued to work until the office empty, after the pile of works done, he stretched himself and rubbed his forehead. He manage to glance at the clock before turned back and hold his forehead. He got headache more often than usual.

  
‘Its because these damn works that I must worked myself to death, and of course, people never learned lesson to behave themselves, Gheez, I wonder why I never quit this job...’ Fushimi took out his PDA which its battery was low, he forgot to charge it before Akiyama come to him.

 

‘Whatever, Misaki know I’m late, maybe... I can buy some cakes on my way home...’ Fushimi took out his winter jacket and packed his stuff.

  
Scepter 4’s building in nighttime was creepy without light, Fushimi had imagination that Yata would be scared to death if he got dare to patrol whole Scepter 4’s Building for one night, he chuckled. ‘That chihuahua... I wonder what he’s doing now..’ with a note to stop by at the cake shop two block before station in his head, the glasses guy walk out from his office. Fushimi tend to have new hobby, wondering what to buy something to receive some of his lover smile. He didn’t know since when he had that habit.

  
Really, he could have it anytime if he asked the orange head guy to smile at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Now with both of them aware of their desire for each other, even a photo in his PDA of Yata’s smiling adorably wasn’t enough, it makes him missed Yata dearly every second he live, even thought they living together and all. Fushimi start to feel ashamed for thinking something cheesy about Yata.

  
‘How fool I am. I can’t be this possessive to him, he could gone and leave me again like old times. Okay, I need stop to think like this before Yata found out. Ugh, why I must attached to someone like Yata? He just an idiot with bright orange hair, tanned skin, and gold cat-eye, with some delicious—‘

 

Fushimi stopped his track when a figure of someone leaning on the gate wall, waiting him outside the building.

  
“Misaki!” The orange hair guy turned to him and gave a small wave of his hand.

  
“Oh, Saru! Man, you’re slow, I almost thought you’re knocked out in office, ya know? I just about to go to get you!” Said Yata, the guy that Fushimi always thinking all the time.  
“The hell, Misaki, you should’ve told me you was wait—“

  
“I did, dumbass! Doesn’t Akiyama told you? You haven’t even reply my messages, Moron. Anyway let’s eat something, I’m hungry!” Said Yata, took out Fushimi’s hand and dragged him away from Scepter 4’s Building.

  
He could feel the ache of guilty kicking him, more over with how cold Misaki’s hand was in his hold. ‘For him to waiting outside, how long has this idiot stood there’ Fushimi tried to warm them up by rubbed their hands together. Yata blushed, but he didn’t said anything, they walk to the streets on Shizume City, the City was full of Christmas decoration and Christmas tree. The streets still full of people even thought the clock ticking on 10 pm, Fushimi never liked the crowds, specially when they hold hands like couple, but the atmosphere made him relaxed around Yata.

  
“W-Well, do you want to eat in some restaurant?” Yata tried to open up some conversation.

  
“Hmmm, I don’t mind if we eat in fast food restaurant, I mean, look at the crowds, the family restaurant surely full book in anywhere, and are you sure you can pay in some fancy restaurant, hmm, Mi~sa~ki?”

  
“Shut up, dumb ass! Of course I can, don’t underestimate Part-time worker, beside I already got my paycheck today! Let’s eat at some fancy restaurant, kay!” Said Yata with red face, Fushimi chuckled because his expression was cute but he had no clue he was blushing or mad at him.

  
Unfortunately, what Fushimi said was right, every fancy restaurant they visited was full book, Yata was more pissed off because Fushimi’s smug face, and they ended up in some fast food restaurant. It wasn’t fancy and the place also full of crowds but the restaurant’s atmosphere wasn’t bad either.

  
They have nostalgic feeling when they sat beside the window and bought some stuff like they bought when they in middle school.

  
“Hey! I just thinking this restaurant have same vibe with the fast food restaurant we often visited when we’re in middle school!” Exclaimed Yata when his mouth is full of burgers, he just said what Fushimi had been thinking.

  
“Yeah, too bad I didn’t bring my I pod,”

  
“Hmm? I brought your I pod, waiting for you was boring as hell, so listened some old music of mine, listen!” Yata put one of his earphone to Fushimi’s hand and they listened together the music.

  
“Awesome, right?” He smiled, Fushimi was little speechless when he saw Yata in his 21 years old had the same expression with when he was in Middle school, so pure and its only for him.

 

“Lame,” Replied Fushimi and he took the I pod, he changed the music while mumbled. “Maybe when we’re in middle school, it wasn’t lame thought...”

  
Fushimi didn’t say directly what he felt but Yata understood what he mean. “I know, Sometimes I miss our times in Middle school too, All we do is skipping classes, playing arcades and doing silly things, I’m still loved it, you know, I’m not regret anything whatever happened before and after we fight too,”

  
Fushimi should get depressed if they started talked about Homra period because it was his darkest time on his life, but then listening Yata blabbering about how happy he met him and still not regret whatever he has done to him made him want to kiss and hold him, but of course he couldn’t do it in public. He still has his insanity.

  
Yata were taken aback when Fushimi smiling slightly to him. Surprised of how beautiful it is even only in seconds. They finished their dinner and moved to another places. Fushimi wasn’t found of Mall or shopping tour, They ended up in old Arcades, another memorable place of their history.

  
They played some games, Fushimi grateful the Arcades wasn’t full of people like usual, the Arcades was renovated and turned into Space things theme, and Yata were moe than excited of the new game.

  
“It wasn’t fair, every time we played versus game, I always lose, no matter what I do, will you stop cheating!?” Complained Yata, frustrated of how overpower Fushimi was at everything.

  
“It wasn’t cheating, idiot. You’re just too dumb to win this game,” He replied, and then Yata stopped his track and stuck out his tongue. “Whatever, I won your heart anyway!”

  
Fushimi dumbfounded at that word, enough to make him stuck for more that second. And he run off to the claw machine where Yata’s now playing, he could tease him about it but he couldn’t bring himself to said it, he was too happy to be jerk on Yata.

  
“Ugh, even this machine hates me.” Said Yata when he couldn’t catch single doll in the machine.

  
“Move, Misaki, let me show how I win this game.” Said Fushimi. With dull face, he could catch many rabbits and turtle dolls flawlessly, and to Fushimi thankfulness, Yata were excited like a child got new present.

  
“Shit, you’re really good at this! Catch that Penguin please!” Said Yata while pointing to blu-ish penguin with grumpy face.

  
Fushimi find the Penguin was bit off, specially the expression made him feel pissed off, but he catched it anyway.

  
“Yes!” Yata took the Penguin and hug it with his all might. “Why you’re fond of this ugly Penguin anyway?” Protested Fushimi.

  
“Don’t you realize you’re look alike with this Penguin? Hehehe” Tease Yata. “But this too cute anyway,” Yata hug it and gave a lot kiss to the doll.

  
Somehow Fushimi blushed a little when he may flirt him with the doll, with or without on purpose.

  
After they went out the Arcade while brought the 3 dolls, Yata excited as he said. “ I feel like I’m Santa that I will gave this dolls to my siblings! I can’t wait tomorrow!”

  
“Don’t forget I’m the one who got these, you did nothing, you loser,” Tease Fushimi. “Whatever, you could be their Santa too,” Yata added while hummed Christmas song.

  
‘Santa...a Saint person.... I’m not... Especially I hurt Misaki badly these years... I don’t deserve it...’ a dark thoughts blackened Fushimi’s vision, suddenly he felt pissed, either he felt guilty or his self-blaming habit.

  
“Do you know, Homra had charity event yesterday and we visited some orphans, there was some small kid that look like you, heck, he was even said something dull like ‘Santa was not real’, Kamamoto’s disguise as Santa was found out! How smart!” Yata continue to blabbering about his activites with Homra, usually Fushimi never complained, but today he bit anxiety to listened to the story.

  
“Do you remember when we’re in middle school—“

  
“Shut up.”

  
“What?”

  
Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Why we’re still here anyway, this is wasting time...”

  
“You wanna go home now? Well, there still plenty of places that We could vi—“

  
“Its not WE, its only you, I’m feed up of this.”

  
“Hey, What’s wrong with you?? Did I force you to do something? Well, I’m sorry if I offended you! I-I just want—to fix... you know, when we’re apart because—“

  
“Misaki, we can’t fixed the past, we can’t fix our mistakes, I even didn’t believe I could trust myself that our current relationship can go well, or even, it will broken, like before“ Fushimi’s statement made Yata shocked.

  
“What the hell! You can’t think like that! -Hey!” Yata didn’t finished what he want to say because Fushimi suddenly stormed off from him. Yata tried to catch up but he end up lost him on the crowds

  
Fushimi walk around the city, which the crowds went less and less because the clock ticking to midnight and the lights on christmas tree still go on, Fushimi feel bad mostly because what he blurted out.

  
He didn’t mean he want to destroy their current relationship, but he couldn’t stop himself from his anxiety and worried of himself, he didn’t want to hurt Yata again, and he felt guilty whenever he remember about Yata’s family who always welcome him like he was one of them. It was too bright for him.

  
Sometimes he felt he didn’t deserve Yata’s smile because he was the beast that want to destroy the smile, he didn’t know how to protect something thanks to his late-dad, all he could is destroying things.

  
And then Yata always the one who come to him to fix all what his been destroyed, it always Yata that fill what he have been longing for, it always Yata that gave him a lots of love and peace that he didnt deserve him, and now somehow he want to apologize and return the favor.

  
Now he ran to find Yata, he went to the restaurant, the arcades, but he didn’t find Yata. He ran around the streets and then he remembered they haven’t visited the park that full of Christmas tree and his guess was right. Yata was stood there, staring the biggest tree.

  
“Oi, Misaki...” Fushimi tapped his shoulder, and Yata surprised. “You dumbass!” Yata almost punched Fushimi but then he threw a hug to him, he embraced him like he don’t want to let him go.

  
“You know, its okay if You don’t want me to talk about past things, I wouldn’t say anything about it again, and you’re right, I can’t fixed what already passed, but you know, having you now is enough for me, so don’t feel bad for yourself.”

  
Fushimi nodded and touched Yata’s cheek, his skin always feel warm so its odd when he could feel how cold Yata’s skin now. “You can share what you feel bad, you can share the burden too, we’re no longer ordinary friend like you told me, we could be anything more.” Yata’s smiled again.

  
This time Fushimi can’t stop himself and kissed him softly. Yata was surprised but then he kissed back, Fushimi didn’t care if someone saw them, all he could think that how soft Yata’s lips and he felt warm inside.

  
When they broke the kiss because Yata seems run out from the oxygens, Yata laughed harshly. “What?” Fushimi raised his eyebrow.

  
“Nothing, it just yesterday I was thinking hard how suppose I can get in situation when you’re mood to kiss, you’re hard to please, you know,” He said while giggling.

  
“Well, you’re the idiot one, didn’t know how to kiss your own boyfriend.” Tease Fushimi while playfully ruffed Yata’s Hair.

  
“And I just found out we’re under that mistletoe,” Yata pointed out some iconic decoration of Christmas above them. Fushimi had no idea what happened could be called as coincidence, but he decided to ignore it and gave kisses more.

 

 

* * *

 

They decided to went home when the weather went snowy. Fushimi nearly forgot they that Kotatsu and Yata had turned in the warm table. After changing clothes and went shower, they both sat on Kotatsu and ate snacks while watching tv.

  
They comfortable in each other, especially Fushimi somehow so clingy to Yata now, he warped his arm around Yata’s waist and he sniffing on Yata’s on his neck which is his soft spot.

  
“Heck, Saru! Stop that, it tickles, Hahahaha!” Yata laughed, but somehow Fushimi’s lips already wandering around his neck and gave him kisses that gave him goosebumps.  
“Eeeh, stop, Saru, Henghhh! N-N-Not there!” Suddenly Yata felt tense because Fushimi touched the area where he never touched it before.

  
“Are you excited, Misaki?” Whispered Fushimi, somehow he turned from Tsundere bastard into Sly Fox that wanting to eat his prey, even his blue eyes explain everything to Yata.

  
Yata blushed when he realize what Fushimi’s want, they never take step into second base or more in relationship, but seems Fushimi was bit naughty now.

  
“O-Okay, I don’t mind if... you want do more than kissing—Hmph!” Yata got kissed again when Fushimi turned his head to face him and he kissed his lips like he want to eat him badly.

  
Their soft kisses turned into heated battle tongue on their mouth, sucking each other lips and saliva's, and their hands can’t stop wandering their lower body. Yata blushed hardly when he could feel hard bulge on Fushimi’s crotch.

  
“Uuuhhh, Saru...” Yata was nervous as heck because he didn’t know that they will take further step, and he got zero clue how to please his boyfriend.

“Shuush, I won’t enter you now, but...” Fushimi took one of Yata’s hand and put him inside his boxer. “Touch me.” of course he would touch his dick shamelessly to see how Fushimi groan and whispering his name.

  
Yata awkwardly try to touch Fushimi’s boxer, he almost jumped when he could feel how hard Fushimi’s dick and his head was covered with his pre-cum, Fushimi gave him something.

  
“Here, the lube.”

  
“How the hell you get that—“

  
“Shuuush, just do your job.” Fushimi commanded, and somehow Yata almost twiching listening his harsh voice when force him to do something, it makes him felt like he got new kink from his jerk boyfriend.

  
Yata pour some lube on Fushimi’s, he didn’t know how the heck Fushimi get the lube and when he brought it to the Kotatsu, but he did his job anyway. Fushimi started to groan when Yata pumped his dick.

  
“As I expected from Virgin, really good at handjob, eh?” Tease Fushimi while nipping and biting his ear.

  
“Hngh, What the—“ But Yata couldn’t protested when Fushimi gave him hard kiss again. This time Fushimi bite his lower lips and suck it hard, made Yata moaning, after he pulled out, Fushimi sniffing at his hair again. The more Yata pumped it, the more Fushimi groaned.

  
“You’re so good....Doing this...Misaki....More.”

  
Fushimi’s whispers was like magic to him. It was hot, Yata cursed to himself for getting a hot boyfriend, Fushimi may didn’t realize about it but one of reason why Yata easily forgave him because his weak point also in Fushimi’s appreance, he could be popular guy if he want to, but he and Scepter 4 know how jerk Fushimi is. Yata snapped out from his thoughts and back to reality when he felt Fushimi begun to touching Yata’s waist.

  
“W-What are you doing?” Yata blushed when Fushimi stared his crotch.

“Pleasing you of course.”

  
“B-But I haven’t make you c—“ Yata stopped blabbering when his dick touched by Fushimi. No one ever touch his dick except himself, and now Fushimi in front of him offering a nice handjob and of course he couldn’t resist it.

  
“Do you like it, Misaki? Am I a good boy now?” He whispered with naughty tone, he like talking dirty to Yata to see him blushing like a virgin.

  
Yata nodded shamelessly when he could felt Fushimi’s finger pull out his dick from his boxer, Yata realize how long Fushimi’s finger and he almost fantasize those fingers if entering his butthole as Yata assumed Fushimi wanting to be top.

  
“Aaah, Aaah!” Yata tried to cover his mouth with his hand when he could feel the warm of Fushimi’s hand, Fushimi pumped his dick faster than he pumped Fushimi’s, it feel like they had another battle with “Who is the best of pleasing boyfriend” Theme.

  
Before they went further, Fushimi pull Misaki’s body closer to him as their dicks touched each other. Yata blushed hard when Fushimi started rub their ‘swords’ again.  
“Let’s continue.” Said Fushimi as he started to rub both of them with more lube, and of course the coldness from the lube quickly turned into warm and wet, it made some funny sounds.

  
‘Shit, this is too hot. Hot. Hot. Saru’s Dick so hot. It rubbing with mine.’ Yata’s mind was messy as ever, he wanted to pleasure Fushimi but he was slow to process what happened.

  
Yata can’t felt ashamed anymore when his moaning was more louder than Fushimi’s groan, because the urge of wanting to come made him can’t think clearly. “Ahhh, S-Saru, T-There!” Fushimi’s long fingers was circling around his balls, pressed it and then moved it to the head of his cock, Yata’s begging made Fushimi chuckled.

  
“You wanna come now, Hmmm?” Tease Fushimi which his face was buried on Yata’s neck, he still kissing and sucking Yata’s neck.

  
“Yess, yess, pleasee...” Begged Yata, his dick splurted out first after Fushimi bite his neck. And then, Fushimi licked the liquid that dirtied his hand. Yata can’t handle how sexy Fushimi in front of him, he attacked his lips to steal kisses and gave him hard pump on his dick.

  
“Hnghh! M-Misaki!” This time Fushimi was bit uncontrolled when he trapped on Yata’s attack, Yata smirked when he could make Fushimi bit messy and he bite Fushimi’s neck to gave him electric pleasure like Fushimi done before.

  
Fushimi joined him by cum on his hand and they both exhausted.

  
“T-That was..Hot....” Comment Yata while sheepishly stare Fushimi’s red face. “Hmmmm...” Fushimi didn’t regret he dirtied both his boxer and clothes, seeing Yata’s lewd face and his marks on his neck was more satisfying.

  
“We should often do that,” Suggested Fushimi.

  
“Yeah, I don’t mind, it awesome as fuck,” Added Yata before gave him peck on his lips and run off to the bathroom first.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if there's alot mistakes of grammar and typos, but I will try to look beta reader again and thank you for read till the end xD Happy Holidays!


End file.
